According to the American Dental Association, a major source of bad breath in healthy people is microbial deposits on the tongue, where a bacterial coating harbors organisms and debris that contribute to bad breath. Tissue in the mouth, and especially the tongue, is a haven for the growth of microorganisms. The papillary nature of the tongue surface creates a unique ecological site that provides an extremely large surface area, favoring the accumulation of oral bacteria. Anaerobic flora and bacteria residing on the tongue and other soft tissues in the mouth play an important role in the development of chronic bad breath commonly called halitosis. In general, the bacteria produce volatile sulfur compounds (VSC). If there is enough buildup of the sulfur compounds, the result can be lead bad breath or oral malodor.
While tongue scrapers have been used in the past, they have generally not been effective, easy to use, or socially acceptable for use in a public setting. Further, many of these scrapers cannot easily be used to cleanse other tissue within the mouth. Notwithstanding the benefits to be gained by cleaning the tissue in the mouth, many users avoid the use of such cleansers due to a lack of comfort and/or ease of use.
In addition, it has not been convenient or socially acceptable for users to clean their tongues and other soft tissue in the mouth in public settings, on the go or, away from home.
Hence, there is a need for an oral care implement with a tongue cleanser that provides effective removal of the tongue bacteria and other debris, maintains comfort to the user, provides a substance to treat tissues of the mouth, is easy to use, and is socially acceptable and convenient in public settings or on the go. There is also a need for an oral implement which combines the cleaning effects of a tissue cleanser and medicament.